Let's Talk About Our Feelings
by cuethepulse-old
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets of One Piece characters and relationships written for the 100 Moods LJ community. Now up: Cold Outer Layer with a Warm Creamy Filling, for theme cold. ZoLu. And A Message for Usopp, for theme relieved. Hinted NaSopp.
1. Worthwhile

Title: Worthwhile  
Characters: Sanji/Vivi, the Straw Hat Crew (briefly)  
Prompt: 039 - Exhausted  
Word Count: 407  
Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for Alabasta Arc.  
Summary: Sanji's tired as hell, but it was worth it to see Vivi's smile.

Sanji would've given up anything to be able to stand there longer – in that cold, quiet, rainy alley – just so he could see more of that smile.

It was a rare thing, during the recent travels with Vivi, to see a true smile on the princess' face. She had smiled before, certainly, but always with a hint of worry, a hint of sadness, a hint of tension. Never a true, genuine, smile. Not like the one she'd given them all just now.

Sanji's responding grin could have broken his face in two. He wished he could've done more than just stand there and smile as Vivi and her father left, but it was taking all the energy he had just to keep his legs from buckling out from underneath him. Which they eventually did, once the princess and the king were out of sight.

He lay on the cold alley ground, along with all the other members of the crew. They had never been so exhausted. He knew everyone had fought a hard battle – he'd heard Usopp's bones cracking from Mr. 4 and Miss MerryMerryChristmas team, and Chopper's fur was bruising, his breathing shallow; Nami's beautiful dance girl costume was ripped by the thorny Miss Doublefinger and he thought he saw some swelling around her ankle; Zoro was covered in blood from putting his sword to the test with Mr. 1; and Luffy's body was practically lifeless from having the toughest time of them all with that bastard Crocodile. Sanji, himself, could tell he'd probably cracked a few ribs and his legs were the sorest they'd ever been from dueling with the crazy, cross-dressing Bon Clay. Even after their fights, no one even had time to rest before having to search for Crocodile's bombers and trying to help Vivi not only detonate the bomb but also quell the dueling armies in the city square.

No one made a sound, save for hard breathing, as the rain poured down on their tired bodies. Sanji had not felt this close to death in a very long time. But, he thought wearily, it was worth it. And he'd do it again and again and again, to see that precious Vivi smile so beautifully again. The corner of his lips curled upwards in a tired grin as his eyes closed, and he kept that image of the princess in his mind until he slipped out of consciousness and everything was black.


	2. The Distance to Nirvana

Title: The Distance to Nirvana  
Characters: Zoro, flashes of Kuina and Mihawk  
Prompt: 041 - Frustrated  
Word Count: 283  
Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for Zoro's fight with Mihawk. (Episode 24)

_How far?_

Hands tighten their grip on the metal weight; muscles clench as arms lift as high as possible. He grunts hoarsely, "5,976".

_How far will I have to go to be strong enough?_

He clenches his jaw as sweat drips down his body, ignoring the strain he can feel in his upper limbs. He has to keep going. He has to become stronger.

_Because I couldn't beat him._

He doesn't remember much about the physical pain. He doesn't remember how much blood soaked into his clothes. But he remembers falling into the sea with his mouth open, and the stinging tears of frustration that streamed down his face. He remembers the defeat. Always. Every time he sees the scar across his torso it's a painful reminder that he wasn't good enough, that he didn't win.

_But I will._

He closes his eyes, mutters, "5,985." He doesn't try to take his mind off the memory. He lets the irritation and dissatisfaction at his own weakness fuel him as he continues lifting at a steady rate. No matter how much the inside of his body is throbbing, he won't stop yet. He can't stop yet.

_I made a promise._

His mind flashes, fleetingly, to Kuina. Her victorious smile as she looked down at him. The warmth of her hand when they made their vow. The look in Sensei's eyes as he held out her katana. He couldn't fail them, either of them, but especially her.

_But…_

"6,000."

_How far?_

He slowly sets the weight down and sits; stretches out his sore limbs. His brow is creased, his mind plagued with that frustrating question that burns in his ears.

_How far until I can win?_


	3. Night

Title: Night  
Characters: Kaya, Merry, mentions of Usopp and the Usopp Pirates (Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman)  
Prompt: 060 - Lonely  
Word Count: 299  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: None.

Now that Kaya had decided to become a doctor, she found herself having very little time for anything. Merry had bought her textbooks and arranged for her schooling, and suddenly she was drowning herself in classes and papers and research and diseases with long names and lists of symptoms. On most nights, she collapses onto her bed and is asleep within minutes. But on other nights, when she lies in bed awake, these are the times she has free for herself.

Sometimes, on these nights, she finds herself missing Usopp. It wasn't so bad in the beginning, when Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman made up their own stories for her, in their captain's absence. But they had moved on to other things; all of them had, so she held no blame for them, and never would.

But she sorely missed her dear Usopp. He had filled her days with laughter and happiness, even when she had lost all hope of ever smiling again. She owed him so much. And on nights when she looks to her window and remembers how every day he'd be there, rain or shine, grinning at her and making funny faces, the feeling of loneliness swells inside of her and she cries.

"You know, Miss Kaya," Merry remarked over breakfast one morning, after noting how puffy her eyes looked, "I can always get a ship ready for you. We could find him, if you wanted."

She thanked him for the offer, but declined it in the end. She knew that Usopp would want her to pursue her dream, just as he was doing now. He wouldn't let a bit of loneliness get in his way, and neither would she. After all, she reminded herself as she smiled, a bit sadly, she only really misses him at night.


	4. The Best Laid Plans

Title: The Best Laid Plans  
Characters: Kohza, Toto-san, Vivi, mentions of Sanji and the Straw Hat Crew  
Prompt: 055 - Jealous  
Word Count: 669  
Rating: PG-13 for language.  
Warnings/Spoilers: General spoilers for the Alabasta Arc.

Kohza returns to Yuba with a frown on his face. No one seems to really notice – not like he can blame them. Everyone is busy cleaning, moving, digging, making plans for reconstruction. He goes to his home, walking stiffly, passes his father who is standing outside with a wide, goofy grin, talking to someone about how "loyal and believing that Straw Hat pirate was". He grits his teeth, grumbles, "damn". Even his father won't shut up about the pirates.

Flopping onto his bed, he closes his eyes and rubs his temple in irritation. He's grateful for the pirates, for exposing the real enemy of the kingdom, but does everyone have to be so in love with them?  
No, he reminds himself, not everyone. Most people don't even know about them. It's only the people that he cares about. Like his father.

And Vivi. 

"Damn," he curses again, practically biting at the bed sheets. "Damn Straw Hats."

They had taken his Vivi away. Not literally, of course, but in another way that was just as powerful and just as painful to think about.

He had wanted to know what she'd been doing for the past two years. He had asked to hear her stories, all of them. And he had expected her to want to tell him. What he hadn't prepared himself for was the smile on her face while she told him, and the faraway, distant look in her eyes. A look that seemed to have said, "How I wish I could be with them now, instead of here, with you".

"Maybe I'm reading too much into it," he mutters to himself. "She just misses them. Sure."

But didn't she miss him as well? He had assumed she did, but there was no talking about that. There was no reminiscing about their childhood. There were no rekindled feelings to express. She barely touched him at all. They hugged when he first arrived, and he made an occasional move – a touch on her shoulder, her arm, her knee – hoping for something more in return, but she gave him nothing. Nothing after so many years. She'd only just left the Straw Hats, but he bet that if they'd showed up, she would've been all over them. Especially the cook.

"Sanji," he drawls out the name in a kind of disgust. Oh, how her face lit up when she talked about Sanji! About how loyal he was, and how charming, and what a wonderful cook, and how he'd done so much to protect her and make her feel special.

Kohza rolls onto his back, feeling sick to his stomach. He's never known such jealousy. It's uncontrollable and it grows so, churning in his gut and swelling in his chest and biting at his fingers and toes. He had so many hopes…for his reunion with his princess. He was going to tell her how much she meant to him and how glad he was to see her again, and how sorry he was for the rebellion and everything, and he planned on…so many things.

"Kohza?"

He turns his head a little to regard his father as he comes inside.

"Did you have a good visit with Vivi-sama?" He continues talking before Kohza has a chance to answer. "She's grown so much; I almost had a heart attack when I saw her! She's a beautiful young woman now, isn't she?"

Yes, Kohza thinks. That was something else he wanted to tell her. How beautiful… But no – he frowns bitterly – she'd probably rather hear that from Sanji. No doubt she already had.

"Kohza?" Toto-san prods again. "Did you have a good visit?"

"Mm." The noncommittal grunt is all he can manage. How can he explain his burning jealousy, his disappoint, his regret, to his father? He wouldn't understand.

He looks at his father again and is surprised to see a gentle, knowing expression on his face. He says, "Maybe next time, eh?" and winks, leaving Kohza alone to think. And to plan his next visit.


	5. Cold Outer Layer, Warm Creamy Filling

Title: Cold Outer Layer, with a Warm Creamy Filling  
Characters: Zoro, Luffy (hinted ZoLu)  
Prompt: 016 - Cold  
Warnings/Spoilers: One swear word – that's about it

The wind sifting in from the sea air outside is freezing. The boys shiver in their hammocks as the cold seeps into their bones. A half-dozing, unsuspecting swordsman is rudely awakened as stretchy fingers tug at his blanket. Zoro gives his a captain a one-eyed glare and receives a sheepish grin in response.

"Don't even think about it," he threatens lowly.

"But Zoro! I'm so cold!"

"So am I, idiot! Everyone is!" Zoro turns over on his side, gripping his blanket closer to his body. "Deal with it."

He can feel Luffy's pout on his back, but it's gone after a few moments and he can soon hear a familiar exchange between the captain and Usopp. Zoro rolls his eyes and tries to get back to sleep.

For the next hour or so, he finds himself being tossed in and out of slumber. The sounds of Luffy's whimpers and whines aren't exactly helping. Zoro admits to himself, dimly, that Luffy is the skinniest of them all and probably is the coldest right now. Zoro turns onto his back and glances at the pitiful rubber boy. Before joining this nutty crew, he probably wouldn't have given much thought to something like this. Before meeting Luffy, he hadn't given much thought to a lot of things.

Damn, he curses inwardly. Zoro likes to think that no one can change him. But this demented boy has done so much damage to Zoro's insides that it's not even funny. He smiles thinly. He'll have to thank him properly for that, one day. For now…

Soon, Luffy's whines and whimpers are gone and Zoro is blanket-less. But lying there, teeth chattering, he's never felt any warmer.


	6. A Message for Usopp

Title: A Message for Usop  
Characters: Nami, Sogeking (hinted NaSopp)  
Prompt: 081 - Relieved  
Warnings/Spoilers: Spoilers for things after episode 235.

"On the Sniper Island…where I was born…"

He murmured the song, low, under his breath as he looked at the rapidly approaching island through the window of the sea train.

"100 shots…100 hits…La la…"

He stopped, sensing her presence behind him. He didn't have to prompt her; she started speaking as soon as she knew he noticed her.

"You said that you're—that _Usopp_ was fine, right?"

He nodded, replied, "Yes, that's right. He's doing well and is loved by his 8000 followers." He couldn't help but grin a little. "He's very happy."

"Is he?" A smile played upon her lips as well. "That's good. It's a relief…to know he's safe." She paused, felt herself trembling slightly. Her mind played the images of that night – the duel between her friends, her nakama; the limp and broken way Usopp's body lay on the ground in defeat. They left him like that and she had been so worried…

He jumped slightly when he felt her arms encircle him abruptly from behind.

"Nami…?"

"When you see him again," she started, her voice cracking a little, "tell him…" She closed her eyes tightly. "Tell him…"

There were so many things she wanted to say. She wasn't even sure what it was that she did finally whisper into the curls of his familiar hair. But judging from the way his body shuddered against hers, and the bright reddening of his ears, it was exactly what needed to be said.


End file.
